


Darkest Eyes

by MidoriEmmi



Series: Shogo Week 2015 [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: A world where Makishima isn't anyone's problem, Courtesan AU, M/M, shogoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi/pseuds/MidoriEmmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima Shougo has a thirst for satisfying entertainment, and unfortunately it is hard to come by in his line of work. Cue his new client for the night, and maybe for once he will not be disappointed. CourtesanAU. For Shogo Week 2015 Day 6: Player's Choice, on Tumblr. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I...need to stop being late for everything ;-;

The gentle breeze caresses the young leaves, fresh from springtime. They sparkle and glow, the soft moonlight reflecting off the tiny raindrops from an earlier downpour. Such showers are welcome; they cool, they soothe, they cleanse.

Makishima Shougo would consider himself a lover of light showers and the sweet respite it brings, but rare is a time where he may enjoy the luxury of solitary time. He’s a grown man, and he has work to do. His clients are unfortunately not the patient kind, but their pockets are lined with the only thing that matters in his line of work, so he relents.

He has an hour to his first, and surprisingly only client for the night. A light eyebrow raises at this mystery person who has so willingly agreed to his exorbitant rate.

It has been a while since anyone of interest has dropped by, and to be honest Makishima is very bored. He wants to think, wants to feel, and wants to know entertainment for what it is. He doesn’t get to choose, and that is one thing he can never get used to.

It matters not. Clients are clients, and he’s not about to soil his reputation for any reason at all.

He lines his pale eyelids with the colour of the darkest nights, and ends with a seductive sharp tip. His already smooth face is made smoother, paler by the powder he daintily pats on, an even complexion on all sides. A sly blush takes the throne atop his cheekbones, adding colour to his fragile, untouchable image.

He finishes with the lightest of cherry blossom petals on his lips, and with a single pucker, he is ready.

Dressing is a little inconvenient, but it’s part of the job. Choe Gu-sung, his...assistant, helps him. Makishima’s limbs are draped with the most vibrant of lavender flowers, a purple fit for royalty. Stray, hand-embroidered feathers dance about the fabric, almost as if an angel had fallen from grace, having lost their mighty wings along with their immortalism and purity. His obi is woven from fresh snow not yet on the ground, a stark white almost the same shade as his own hair.

The soft, silvery strands are perfect as they are, but he brushes them anyway. He finds use for a hand-beaded hairpin of the perfect black pearls, as it finds a place in his done up hair.

Mystery rich guy who has booked his time for the night is being awfully mysterious, he muses. It’s not new, frankly. He’s received countless others who leave only a last name, and at times not even that. Men clamour for even a touch of his porcelain skin and minutes worth months of work, and he takes pride in that.

He can’t take pride in much else after all.

The silky sheets wrap around his slender ankles, and he lets his kimono ride up to his lower thigh; just enough to tease. It’s a small gesture, but it has driven many wild with lust before, and Makishima has high hopes that this client will be no different.

Footsteps shuffle along the corridor outside, unsure and hesitant. He chuckles. The new one is hesitant, but no worries, he will have him fulfilled likewise.

The client finally enters.

Annoyed blue orbs meet his golden ones, and they trace with his form with curiosity and...resignation? The client raises a muscular arm to ruffle the coal black spikes on his handsome head, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I shouldn’t have come.”

...seriously?

“I can change your mind about that...if you’d let me.”

How adorable. Few times have clients felt hesitant about approaching his magnificent form. Makishima sensually lifts himself up, gliding his way forward. He brushes his neatly manicured fingers along a tanned forearm, inwardly smirking as he catches a rising blush on the other’s cheeks. He stares alluringly back at the captivated gaze, and gently grasps his wrist.

The raven is jolted out of his trance, and he pulls his arm back.

“L-Look, I really shouldn’t be here,” he stutters out, fighting his embarrassment.

Makishima cocks his head to the side.

“You certainly can’t have come this far without authorisation,” the courtesan points out. The other sighs again.

“My friend he...he said he got me a gift...so I just blindly followed him and ended up here.”

To be frank, Makishima would love to reward this “friend” for dropping off such a juicy piece of man meat at his door.

The client awkwardly turns around to leave, and any other time, Makishima would have been fine with it. Free money is free, but entertainment isn’t cheap for one such as him, and he’d be an idiot to let some go so stupidly.

“My services aren’t cheap,” he starts, smiling his close-eyed smile when the client stops in his tracks, “I was wondering if you would like to know the value of your ‘present’ before you decide to leave.”

His plan works. His intrigued client sits himself on the comfortable sheets, and he loses no time in scooting over, putting as little distance between himself and the other as possible. He cups his mouth with one hand, numbers long etched into his mind, and he whispers.

The strangled gawk that follows is expected, and Makishima is amused by the look of pure horror on a grown man’s face. All he’s said is the truth, and he wonders how things are going to play out.

“Your expression tells me you are reconsidering your initial decision.”

“You think??!!”

He calmly tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“I realise in my ignorance, I have failed to ask the name of a client as fine as you,” the courtesan states, “How may I address you, sir?”

The client stills, and he is silent for a few moments.

“...Kougami. You can call me Kougami.”

“Understood. So, Kougami-sama, what would you like to do now?”

Kougami-sama takes in the form of his paid companion for the night, and then he looks at his path to escape. Makishima has already laid out his cards, and he marvels, just slightly, at how the other is still considering throwing such a big amount of money.

“I’ll...stay.”

“Perfect decision, my lord~” the courtesan purrs. His experienced digits are already sliding into the loose yukata, ghosting over tight abs and trained muscles. This guy’s a fighter, he thinks, as he rests his hand on the taut chest, the other slowly sliding the clothing off a shoulder.

“Can I ask something?”

“Hmm?”

He hopes his voice still holds his seductive quality, after all he’s just been halted in his quest to conquer the dark netherlands. Kougami-sama stiffly reaches to pull his sleeve back over his shoulder.

“Can we not have sex?”

“...”

“...”

“...what?”

To not address his client by their name, to not maintain the composure he was so well known for, at any other time he would have gawked at himself. Such disrespect is not allowed. He’s had clients who’ve had to book months in advance for his time, who’ve had only the highest praises for his unblemished figure and...yet…yet this client...Kougami-sama…

...he DARES to say he DOESN’T want to partake in this offering?

This can’t be right.

Kougami-sama must have seen his disbelief. He allows his eyes to drop no further than Makishima’s pink lips, and he instead focuses his gaze on the luxurious furnishings in the room.

“I’m sorry I...I just had a really intense day and…”

“I could help you relax.”

“No...it’s more like...I just want a listening ear or something…”

_“With all due respect, sir_ ,” the silverette thinks, “ _You have a taste for very expensive listening ears.”_

By now Makishima has a significant amount of frustration buried deep inside him, but he hides it well. His half-lidded gold orbs are as alluring as always, and he laughs.

“I am obliged to serve you as you wish, Kougami-sama,” he raises a hand to caress his client’s strong jawline, “And I’d like to add that these...services you came for aren’t the only skills in my repertoire.”

Even if his courtesan charms have failed to win over his handsome client, he can be sure that at the very least, his words have done the trick. He sees something light up in those midnight blue irises, a smirk dancing across sharp, manly features. Now that is the expression Makishima has been looking for since the start.

“Skills huh...now I’m curious.”

“Would you like to suggest something, my lord? I will do my best to accommodate.”

Oh he’s so ready to accommodate his client, and not in the mental sense. But this will have to do for now. Kougami-sama thinks, and he nods.

“Got it. How well do you think your knowledge of books will accommodate me?”

Once more...seriously?? Books of all things?? Makishima lets a pondering look drift into his eyes, and he looks up, pretending to be deep in thought.

“I wonder…how much do you think I know, Kougami-sama?”

“Not a lot to be honest. You don’t look like you know much.”

Relax, he tells himself. Slowly remove the arrows of words and you’ll be fine, he adds. The courtesan has been underestimated for almost every skill, talent and knowledge he has to offer, having only been uncontested in his knowledge of literature but this client...THIS CLIENT...oh he has a big storm coming if he thinks his companion is any less knowledgeable than he.

Makishima widens his initially sweet and innocent smile, and his orbs carry an air of confidence.

“Would you like to test that out, Kougami-sama?”

“Why not,” the raven shrugs as returns the courtesan’s confident gaze with his own, “I mean we have the whole night.”

“I’ve been told my knowledge about literature is far superior than what one of my status should know, Kougami-sama.”

“Aren’t you quite the showoff? Alright, I’d love to take you up on that offer, and maybe my friend’s hard earned cash won’t be wasted.”

It has been a while since anyone of interest has dropped by, and to be honest Makishima is very bored. He wants to think, wants to feel, and wants to know entertainment for what it is. He doesn’t get to choose, and that is one thing he can never get used to.

Unconventional as it may be, he has stumbled upon the darkest eyes and entertainment for a full night. The night is young, and Makishima Shougo _can’t wait_ to see how this mystery man makes him think, makes him feel, and show him true entertainment for what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my personal tumblr blog at https://midori-emmi.tumblr.com AND/OR my FFnet account https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2638242/Midori-Emmi (where my older fics are)


End file.
